Gronth Knockstone
the giant responsible for the ruined watchtower, none other than Gronth Knockstone Gronth Knockstone Hill Giant (Large Giant) Druid 11 Hit die: 12d8+11d8+115(218hp) Init: -1; Speed: 30 AC: 20 (-1 size, -1 Dex, +9 natural, +3 hide armor), touch 8, flat-footed 20 Base Attack/Grapple: +17/+29 Attack: Greatclub +25 melee (2d8+12) or Rock +15 ranged (2d6+8) Full Attack: Greatclub +25/+20/+15/+10 melee (2d8+12) or rock +15 ranged (2d6+8) (increment 30) Space/Reach: 10/10 Alignment: CE Special Attacks: Throw Rock (120’ increment) Special Qualities: Low-light vision, rock catching, animal companion, nature sense, resist nature’s lure, trackless step, venom immunity, wild empathy, woodland stride Saves: Fort +20, Ref +6, Will +14 Abilities: Str 27, Dex 8, Con 21, Int 6, Wis 16, Cha 7 Skills: Climb 8, Concentration 10, Diplomacy -2, Handle Animal -1, Heal 7, Jump 8, Knowledge (nature) 4, Listen 9, Move Silently -3, Ride -1, Spellcraft 2, Spot 11, Survival 5, Swim 3 Languages: Common, Giant Feats: Alertness, Armor prof light, Armor prof medium, Awesome Blow, Blind-fight, Cleave, Improved Bull rush, Improved Sunder, Martial Weapon Prof, Power Attack, Shield Proficiency, Silent Spell, Simple Weapon Proficiency, Weapon Focus CR: 18 Spells Known: Druid Spells Level 0 (6) DC 13 Create Water X 2 Cure Minor Wounds Detect Magic Flare Know Direction Level 1 (6) DC 14 Calm Animals Charm Animal Cure Light Wounds Hide from Animals Pass without Trace Shillelagh Level 2 (5) DC 15 Bear’s Endurance Bull’s Strength Gust of Wind Hold Animal Warp Wood Level 3 (5) DC 16 Call Lightning Cure Moderate Wounds Silent Bulls Strength Silent Gust of Wind Snare Level 4 (3) DC 17 Blight Silent Meld into Stone Spike Stones Level 5 (2) DC 18 Stoneskin Transmute Mud to Rock Level 6 (1) DC 19 Silent Stoneskin Gronth Knockstone is not your typical hill giant. The tribal shaman blessed him during a thunderstorm when he was fresh from the womb, apparently imbuing him with druidic magic. Unfortunately, before the ritual was completed, a lightning bolt struck nearby causing the shaman to drop Gronth on his head. As a result of the incomplete ritual, he is incapable of changing shape as would the average druid. The blow to his head caused a lower than normal intelligence, even for a hill giant. He has never fully grasped the meaning of magic; the spells he knows simply come natural to him. Many spells come so natural to him that a verbal component is not required—the spells simply “happen.” Among the other effects that “come naturally” is a gust of wind spell which actually emanates from his mouth. His companion is a dire snake called Ithss. Gronth found Ithss as an abandoned egg when he was a youth of twenty five. Now, seventy-five years later, Gronth and Ithss are inseparable and absolutely loyal to each other. In fact, over the years, Ithss has awakened and, although the snake is no longer his animal companion, Ithss remains Gronth’s only true friend and confidant. His tribe never accepted him, as he was “stupid” and his dangerous companion made him even more of an outcast. He has been wandering the wilds for thirty years, never seeing another giant in all that time. A decade ago, Gronth came upon the Watchtower of Al’Makhor. The men who manned the watchtower unwisely mocked and insulted Gronth, taunting him for nearly an hour. It was then that Ithss became restless and stirred from behind Gronth, and slithered toward the tower. Those in the watchtower were naturally alarmed and assumed that the giant and the beast were attacking, and began showering the enormous snake with arrows and spears. In defense of his companion, Gronth became outraged and began bombarding the watchtower with stones of every shape and size. Now Gronth camps nearby the ruined watchtower; in the rubble outside the watchtower are scraps of Ithss’ shed skin. Ithss Dire Snake, Awakened (Huge Magical Beast) Rogue 1 Hit Dice: 7d10+1d6+21 (71 hp) Init: +5; Speed: 30 ft., climb 20 ft., swim 20 ft. AC 18 (-2 size, +5 Dex, +5 natural), touch 13, flat-footed 13 Base Attack/Grapple: +6/+8 Attacks: Bite +12 melee (2d6 +12 plus poison) Reach: 10 ft./10ft. Alignment: N Special Attacks: Constrict 1d6+10, improved grab, poison, sneak attack Special Qualities: Awakened, darkvision (60ft.), scent, trapfinding Saves: Fort +8, Ref +12, Will +6 Abilities: Str 24, Dex 21, Con 16, Int 13, Wis 13, Cha 14 Skills: Balance +14, Climb +15, Hide +7, Listen +9, Move Silently +6, Spot +9 Feats: Stealthy CR 6 Category:Hill giants Category:Druids